XChange
by RukiaRocks
Summary: Advanced Humans. Called Futures that can see the will of time. Among those are the few that can see the past, and perhaps, unveil a future the others cannot see. This is the story of a girl who regulates the Futures from the Humans.
1. Hair Cut

Chapter 1 Hair Cut 

Summary: Advanced humans. Called Futures that can see the will of time. But among those bunch are only a few rare Futures that can tell the unwritten past, and perhaps, reveal secrets not even the other Futures can see. These important beings are different humans, almost not human. As such, they need to be divided, and perhaps protected. This is the story of a girl and her quest as a regulator that protects the Futures.

I'm Yuuki Cross. Brown hair, and auburn eyes. Pink lips and a button nose.... All and all, average. An average girl just sitting here, watching a police officer and my Social Studies teacher fight about who gets to make me suffer today.

"They needs to come into HQ for questioning!" The police officer wailed.

"Yea and? They have to stay for detention!" The Social Studies teacher shrieked.

This was all about the last Future's prediction. The town was in an uproar because it wasn't properly announced to the public so only rumors floated around. Aparently these fantasys the villagers created in order to fill their disire for the truth brought the police to me.

"I need the Regulators to awnser questions about the Head Furture's predictions so we can clear up the suspitions about the chief!" The police oficer screamed pointing his finger out.

The teacher turned her back to him. "Why do i care! As far as i'm concerned the sheriff diservers those rumors about him! He has done nothing to help this town!"

The Police oficer leaned in, his fist shaking.

"Why you..."

The teacher turned around and grabbed a ruler.

"You want a lesson, huh?"

"Bring it."

I stood up and waved my hands.

"Why don't Zero and I just call it quits for today, and you guys can figure this out tomorrow." I advised

The teacher looked at me and squinted, evily as if to say -stay-out-of-it-. The police officer didn't even look at me he just stated harshly,

"Sit, Cross!"

I plopped back down in my chair, embarrassed.

"I don't even know why you bother, they're too stupid to acomplish anything, much less a compromise."

True. This happened every week. A new officer, and a different teacher from my school, fighting over who gets me. I banged my head on the table.

"Things would be so much easier if i could just fly away."

"Zero?"

He mumbled a 'hmm?'. I Looked up at him. He was kind of slouched over the desk with his hand underneath his chin, suporting his head. Alot of times, I thought he did that because he would just fall down of bordom his he didn't keep himself straight. He never cut his hair, it had been bothering me for awhile. I couldn't see his face alot, he could easily hide it from me now. His eyes where always hard to see behind his silver hair. I loved his pale amythest eyes, I wish he let me see them more often.

"What, snap out of it, Yuuki!"

I shook my head. Go-lly was I staring at him the whole time?!

"Huh?"

"What did you want to say?"

"Right, right. I was gonna say-"

Now, of course he'd say no. I had never cut his hair before, but i wanted to cut it because when he did cut it, it would barley change at all.

I pulled my secret weapon out, my puppy eyes. My best shot, normally they didn't work, but this time if they didn't, it wouldn't matter.

"After this, can I cut you hair?' My eyes sparkled.

...

....

....

"No."

I sank back down on the desk. I gazed up at the fighting citizens of the town. If i wasn't a Regulator, I would be up to date with homwork, and of course I wouldn't be going into the police station every 3 weeks. I still remember talking with Zero about it. His parents were 'desolved' by the Future's elimination squad. If the Future's decide somone they see in their visions is a threat, they are eliminated. Zero told me he took this job to find a way to desolve our council of Furtures. But i can't understand him, the job of a regulator is absolute.

Regulators must report any new visions to the public, unless instructed by the council otherwise.

2. The Future's must never come into contact with mortal life that is of no importance.

3. **Regulators will protect the Futures, even at the cost of death.**

I was sure he knew our rules. But i guess he never read the third one. I looked at him questionably. We have the head Future here, he has the power to see the past. One of the rarest Futures, a Diamond Future. His name is Kaname Kuran. I was made the newest Regulator because of him moving here recently. We need two Regulators present to protect the growing number of Futures that swarmed over to Kaname like bees to honey.

Everyone adores the Futures, but we arn't aloud to let the Futures comunicate with life that is not their own. It's perhaps because people do not want to see the result of the Future and a human together. Or maybe, one of the Futures, themselves, had prodicted great sorrow from the outcome.

Even knowing i'm not supposed to let anyone talk to them. I can't stop myself from talking to the Futures. It's like i'm drawn to them, or to be more specific, Kaname. And i'm not sure why.

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

Zero questioned.

The bell rang and i realized i had been staring at him the whole time i was thinking!

Now began the patrol around the resident houses for the Futures.

On occasion, demons would trail by or come for the Futures, wanting them for their own world's benfit. This was one of those nights where a demon just stumbles by and thought i was it's dinner.

"Yuuki duck!"

I gave Zero a puzzled look as he swump his leg at me face. I quickly ducked and he swung his foot deep into the face of a putrid, low level, swamp demon.

It launched some type of goop at him and Zero instinctively jumped up to dodge it. I back away from the demon and glanced at the weird substance that had just came out of the demon's mouth. It started to melt the ground! Zero zoomed down and grabbed my waist, fligging me under his arm and jumping off the balcony onto a branch.

The demon squirted its venom again and Zero jumped down, off the melting tree and put me behind a bush.

"Just.. Stay here."

I waited until he left and then i stood up and grabbed the ani-demon weapon under my uniform skirt. I jerked it back, extending it, the shinning metal sparking a bit.

"Yea right, i'll stay here!"

I rushed out and ran up next to Zero.

"What made me think you wern't going to stay behind the bush."

"Well, seriously, i'm not the damsel in distress or anything. I can fight, you know."

He frowned.

"Newbie."

I struck him with my stick, or baton, or poll... Whatever, i was just mad as heck.

"How dare you, i've been doing this job for months now! And who they heck chooses a bush for a hiding spot!?"

"You're the one who's the usless partner!"

I stopped, making an effort to say somthing...

"It's found us."

Somthing grabbed Zeros foot and he looked down, it was a root that was growing up his leg and on his arms. Zero fought with it, the root was trying to pin his arms down.

He bit his lip.

"Yuuki, watch out!"

An arm sprung up from the ground and grabbed my ankle. I took my staff and jabbed the open dirt. I made a wailing noise and light shot up from the ground, forcing out the demon. It squirmed and thrashed on the ground. I pulled the end of my staff out and pulled my sword clean out, quickly ending the demon's life. The demon went up in flames and disapeared.

I turned around and looked at Zero,fuming about his previous comment.

"Now who is the useless partner!?"

He sighed. The roots had won, sucessfully bringing him to his knees and his arms ties up behind his back. I gave him and evil look, pulling out my sword.

"Yuuki?"

"Time for your haircut!"

I grabbed a lock of his bangs an sliced it off. His head hung down, depressingly, getting a hair cut was not supposed to be this gloomy.

"Oh come on, it isn't that bad."

He didn't say anything.

I sighed, closing me eyes, and finishing the cut on his bangs, i felt a prick I opened one eye.

"Ow."

I had cut my finger, the blood spued out of it.I didn't know what to do so i just stared at it.

I recklessly dropped the sword. Instead of scolding me for being a clutz Zero lifted his hands up and let the blade fall between his binded hands and cut the roots, setting hime free. He turned around, after freeing his legs.

"Here let me see."

He took my hand and looked at the little slit in my finger. It was dripping with blood.

"You didn't even clean it off, now come on."

He pulled my finger into his mouth. I gasped, blushing, I could feel my finger getting numb inside his mouth. Time seemed to stop and i was right there in that moment. I feel the warmth of his lips and I shook my head, actually looking at what he was doing.

"Zero...I.."

He took his tie and pulled it off wrapping it around my finger.

"There."

"Thanks."

I looked at the tie on my finger. It was rapped around my palm and it curled up my finger to the cut and tied off.

"Is everyone alright, I sensed a strange sensation so i came to check it out."

I turned around and looked at the person standing before me, his red eyes looking gentally at me, he smiled. The gaze, was to adiction, like a drug, it wasn't ment for me, for humans, it was too magical. I dropped down, bowing down.

"Kaname-sama."

Zero stood, his pale purple eyes facing off with Kaname's. In the moonlight, they both glistened. Zero frowned and looked at me, then back up at Kaname.

"Kuran."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Notes:**

**Ok Obviously, my first Vampire Knight continuous fan fiction. I praise all who could put up with my story long enough to get to this point. If you scrolled down just to see what i'd say, I love you just as much, because you care about what i'm gonna babble about. I was watching No Reservations and this idea popped into my head. I hope you like it. I need at least 5 reveiws to continue this story, so please do so, even if you arn't a member i accept.**

**LOVE YOU ALL (As always, in a friendly way),**

**~*RukiaRock*~**

**Author converses with charaters:**

**Yuuki: So wait.. You're saying Zero isn't a vampire.**

**Author: *Nods***

**Zero: And Yuki isn't a vampire either?**

**Author: Yep.**

**Kaname: I'm not even a vampire?**

**Author: That's right.**

**Everyone but author: Woman, you are totally insane!**

**Author: Right, right...*Rolls eyes* *Looks at Yuuki who has a frown on her face***

**Author: What's up?**

**Yuuki: *pushes index fingers together cutely* Now that i think about it, I do like Zero's eyes and i've never given him a hair cut.**

**Author: *Watches Yuuki run after Zero with a pair of sizzors in her hand.**

**Author (To Kaname): You've got some girl.**

**Kaname: Oh you forget, she's only half mine.**

***Yuuki drops the sizzors and cuts her finger, obviously on purpose***

**Yuuki: Oh no * Puts finger out to Zero, playfully, as if to renact the scene.**

**Zero: You're kinding me, I'm gonna suck you dry if you do that.**

**Yuuki: Well in that case....**

***Yuuki tilts her head and lets her neck show***

***Kaname hits is head***

**Kaname: Here we go again, she's always trying to get **_**somone**_** to suck her blood.**

*** Author hears 'Stop that Yuuki!' and 'You better get Yuuki out of here before i get out of control'. Hears banging and breaking of glass as she runs to help calm Zero down.***

**To be continued **


	2. His Eyes

Chapter 2 His Eyes

They stared at each other like crystal and fire facing off. The moonlight made both of their eyes shine. Neither person spoke, they just stared at each other, waiting, some how for the other to break.

"Yuuki," Kaname spoke after awhile,

My head jerked his derection.

"Ahh...Yes?"

"Are you alright? Is somthing bothering you?" He asked, smiling.

He tried to look behind me to the hand i had behind my back.

"I sense conflicting emotion in you, did somthing happen?"

My eyes widdened. I looked down, trying to hide my face getting flush. _Of course he'd feel it. My heart felt like it was about to exsplode five seconds ago, and now I'm suficating in mixed feelings. But why? I didn't know. _I tighted my grip on my hand i had behind my back.

Kaname's head tilted slightly.

"Yuuki?"

I bounced up again.

"Yes!"

"You may announce the lastest prediction, and also notify the execution squad that i am in need of their asistance."

He looked at me with sad eyes.

"And Yuuki,"

"Yes!" I bounced again. _Wow is that all you can say, how stupid. _

"Take care of yourself, alright.."

Bowing as he left I looked up slightly and studdered a "Ye-Yes sir!"

As soon as Kaname had turned his back Zero grabbed my wrist and pulled me away.

"Before you go,"

I lightly halted, listening to Kaname.

"Zero, I hope you will do a better job of protecting Yuuki."

Zero didn't say anything, he was looking down. I didn't understand anything they where saying. Assuming it was the past insident i glanced from Kaname to Zero and then back to Kaname. _If you knew about Zero being pinned to the ground, then he was watching the whole time! _

"You jerk! You have to right to-"

I stopped looking at Zero and Kaname, they where both staring at me like -She's-so-crazy-.

"Something wrong? Zero asked

"Ahh no.."

"Good then,"

He took my wrist again and wisped me away.

By now, i was obviously glad to be away from all of that confict.

Next the pond, he dragged me to at tree uprooting so close to the bridge that the roots shot up from underneath the wood. He sat down underneath the tree and sighed.

"I need to sleep."

"SLEEP!?"

"YOU WANT TO WHAT?! ARE YOU ASKING PREMISSION CAUSE YOU KNOW ME AWNSER IS NO AND-"

I raised my hands up in the air and looked down at him.

"He's already asleep!"

My fist shook and I was about to kick him awake when he mumbled.

"Yuuki..."

I gasped an backed away from him, nervously.

"Right, well now, I'm off on patrol!" I yelled frantically.

I darted off across the bridge.

A few hours later i went to check on Zero and he was awake, whispering something to himself. I quickly jumped behind the oak tree and listened.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He pulled his hand away and looked at it. He ran over to the side of the pond and started to wash his hands. Over and over again making splashes.

I walked over the bridge and he looked at he, taking his hands out of the water.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." He replied coldly.

"You better tell me! 'Cause you never do! I mean seriously i think i diserve to know cause you where wispering my name and-"

He stood up and put and hand on my sholder.

I stopped taking at looked at him.

His eyes where glossy and sparkled even brighter, as though he had been inlightened in a way. He pull me in a bit and took his other hand and wraped it around me.

"Zero..."

"I was going to loose you...I was going to.."

His voice started to break, and i could feel his grip getting tighter, like he was about to fall down. It must have been a horific dream.

I fell down and looked at him, putting my hands on his sholders.

"It'll be alright."

He looked up.

"It'll be alright."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Notes:**

**Oh yea baby, I did it! I made another chapter. I hope you see a bit of forshadowing in this. I am using the basic plot of vampire knight. So by the time Yuuki finds out about Zero being a vampire in the Anime, Yuuki will find out Zero is a Future. Thanks to my only reviewer, Yuukicross17.**

**GO VK,**

**~*RukiaRocks*~**

**Author continues conference with Charaters:**

**Yuuki: Oh i get it, so futures are taking the place of vampires.**

**Kaname *has hand on his chin, has been anylysing very carfully*: But i doubt Yuki will turn out being my sister.**

**Author: Well maybe, maybe not. One thing i'm sure of is that Yuuki's gonna end up with Zero. Is that alright, Zero.**

***Author turns to Zero who is chained like a dog to her bookshelf and papers and all over. Obviously, there was quite a ruckuss***

**Kaname: I do not agree with the idea of Yuuki being with that freak of nature.**

**Yuuki: Oh i don't think you ment to insult Zero, now honey. You must have been playing right?**

**Kaname *rolls eyes*: Right.**

**Yuuki: Good, because i know my prince and future fiance wouldn't say anything that unkind for real.**

**Yuuki *saunters over to Zero*: But then, if Kaname is my prince, what does that make you.**

***Yuuki smiles***

**Author *still typing and not really talking*: Well i like Yuuki and Zero because it reminds me a bit of Romeo and Juliette. **

**Yuuki: I'm going to play your game to, Kaname.**

***Zero looks up at Yuuki who smiles evily and wraps her arms around his neck. Zero twist a bit in his shackles, trying to shake her off.***

**Yuuki: Then you are.. My knight in shinning armor.**

***Yuuki leans in and-***

**Kaname: Hey London, (That's me) DO SOMTHING.**

**Author *Stops and conciders, still staring at screen. she snaps her fingers*: I have it! The perfect idea! A charater and author interview at the end of each story! Goes back to typing.**

***Goes to be playful and puckers her lips. While Kaname is trying to tug her off.***

**Zero: OWW THAT HURTS!**

**Author: Hold on i'm having a break through!**

**To be continued**


	3. Their Dreams

Chapter 3

**Author's Note: The line below represents the switch between PVOs (Point of veiws)**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Zero's PVO**

That same dream came. Over and over. At first, i just thought it was a nightmare, but it just kept creeping back, to the point were i'm afraid to sleep. It only makes since now...What i'm becoming, i mean. I'm scared to sleep, but part of me can't help it, but to want the awnsers, even if it hurts me. I wonder now, why i survived? Why only me? And then, why did my famile have to be liquified? We never did anything wrong. By now, i've already figured out the knowledge i'd obtained from surviving exceeded that of the average human. As such my mind began to see the future, and process things unimaginable. I am what i hate. A Future. The visions is see... Arn't real. Just like the visions the other Futures got about my parents. They arn't real, they arn't true. And they can never be the future.

They just can't be....

**One night eailer.**

"Before you go,"

Yuuki stopped, i looked back.

"Zero, I hope you will do a better job of protecting Yuuki."

The way Kaname said Yuuki's name made something inside me click. And i felt really tired. Somthing told me i had found something different, something more to what i'd know about the future.

I snached Yuuki's hand and lead her over to the cherry blossom tree next to the bridge.

I didn't want to sleep, i couldn't, I couldn't deal with the pain, when i would up, i was always crying, and sometimes i was sore all over. Like the dreams where already coming true.

But, never the less, i fell asleep, even while Yuuki was screaming and nagging me.

I remember the dream clearly,

_It was foggy, and humid, like a swamping air. But it was so pure, and it seemed so green. Blue roses, without thorns, sprouted up from the ground._

_I remember seeing Yuuki in a red dress with a blue rose in her hand. I couldn't hear what she was saying, i was just kind of watching. She smiled and a tear dripped down her face. My hand lifted out for her, and she fell back. I the roses turned red and i remember rushing over to her, and the rose in her hand being wilted. _

_I couldn't understand what was happening. He body spilled out somthing warm, like blood. But it was blue. The lightest true blue. I lifted her up and craddled her, i could feel the tears filling up and spill out in my eyes. When the warm blue blood hit my shirt, it turned red. _

_I could now understand she was bleeding out. She was dying. I didn't know what to do. So i just shouted out her name. Then my hearing snapped back on, as if the present and the future where doing the same thing. I could feel myself and another me crying out to her. She didn't awnser. She just lie there. Like she was asleep, a smile plastered over her face she kept saying somthing over and over, and she was crying too._

_The softest thunder was hear, and a light shower quickly turned into a pour down as i felt more and more people in cloaks suround Yuuki and I. I didn't know what was going on, all i knew is that they where trying to take her away, but i wouldn't let go. And then somone stepped in, and the crowd parted, it spoke to the others, and they all distanced themselfs._

That's when i woke up and ran my finger through my hair. I looked up and saw blood all over my hands. I ran to the river and washed my hands, it wasn't there, i knew it wasn't. But i the fact i had blood on my hands made me think the dream was real. Then Yuuki walke up to me. I was so glad she was ok. But i couldn't stop thinking about the dream. She dropped down and told me.

"It'll be alright."

Then i realized what she was lipsing in my dream. Over and Over again she told me.

"It'll be alright."

I held her closer.

I continued to have that dream. It just got more and more real. The more i saw Yuuki the more i was afraid i'd loose her.

Future's dreams are not true.

**They just can't be....**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Kaname's PVO**

I really could not comprehend the emotion coming from that human, Yuuki. He mind was like a swirling pool of feelings. I could never understand Humans, but from some reason this girl seemed different. As though, she herself where not human. I came to realize that amount of emotion can not me normal for a human. But neither for a future, she was different. More emotions than a human, but still human.

I continued to have dreams about this one girls moment in the past. Future's prediction are always right.

They always come true.

_It was a warm feeling and she was wearing a green dress with an apron over it. She didn't look more than 5 years old. Somone, most likely her mother, handed her a lilac hair ribbon and a ruby necklace. _

Futures occationally are chosen in their dreams to have a partner. If the future does not dream of having a partner, they never have one. But if you constantly dream about one specific person. It is a sign that you are meant to be their partner.

But Yuuki's rules and my rules contradict my this dream had no significance to the order and peace of time and humanity. So the only reason i'd get a dream that had no meaning, was if it meant something personally to me.

It would be another week before i had a vision that was actually useful to the Council of Futures. But no one suspected anything because my predictions where the clearest, but the past almost always does nothing for the future. I often watched Yuuki patroling around the residence for this area. She'd always be hanging around Zero, who would really never talk to her, and always sleep. That boy would soon become a Future, and a former human has no place on the council. When the time comes, if the council doesn't excepted him, the execution squad might be needed.

I loathed Zero, and i identified my own emotion as envy as well. It was because i had seemed to have developed affection toward it would seem, my suspitions about her becoming my partner are true, although it completely violates the rules.

Even if my affection was just generated because of my dreams. Future's predictions are always right. If i see the past.

Then the future with me.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Author's Notes:**

**So this is what the two main Futures are dreamin' about... Yuuki. LOL Umm.. Please review because i don't want to right to ghost readers! Thanks to ****Yuukicross17****, ****Kiryuuyuuki****, and ****JuJukins**** for reviewing. By the way, ****JuJukins****, i read ****From Far Away**** and it's really good! I might make a fanfic and post a link to it on my profile! PM me if you like the Idea.**

**I LOVE ALL YOU READERS,**

**~*RukiaRocks*~**

**Author's conference with Charaters:**

**Yuuki * takes paper fan and wacks Kaname upside the head with it *: How dare you!**

**Kaname *rubs head*: What?**

**Yuuki *points to computer*: YOUR GOING TO KILL ZERO! HOW DARE YOU!**

**Kaname *still rubbing head*: That isn't me it's another me that the author of that story created in order to show her being a fan of Vampire Knight.**

**Yuuki: Right.. Another you.. *rolls eyes* and i supposed the fact that your love is only generated by your dreams is just somthing the author made up so i'd get mad? And so she shows she doesn't like you?**

**Kaname: Exactly.**

**Yuuki *fuming*: At least Zero cried for me, and his love in real!**

***Yuuki runs up to Zero and hides behind him.***

**Zero: Wait a sec, who ever said i cried?**

**Yuuki *point to computer*: Here read it.**

**Zero *reads* *starts crying*: Yuuki died?! *screams to the ceiling.* CURSE YOU AUTHOR.**

**Author: You know i'm right here, and it was just a dream. Besides i love Yuuki. Trust me, no matter what happens she'll survive!**

**Kaname: And so you're saying you don't like me.**

**Author: Yep, i like Zero and Yuuki.**

**Kaname: What did i ever do to you?**

**Author: Nothing, you just remind me of Naraku from Inuyasha cause you plot thinks and make other people do what you want so you don't have to sully your own hands.**

**Kagome ( From: Inuyasha): Did i hear somone say Naraku?**

**Author *yells at Kagome and tells her not to get in the interview, and that her chance to talk is coming later***

**Rukia ( From Bleach )*yells from another room*: OOOOooooo Looks like **_**somone's**_** in trouble!!!!**

**Author: Butt out!**

**Kaname :*looks confused***

**Orhime: GO AUTHOR BE CRUEL TO RUKIA.**

**Author: Orhime, shut your pie hole.**

***suddenly everyone starts talking when spongbob yells in his wierd, ever changing singing voice that somtimes sounds like an opera singer***

**Spongbob: **

**C  
A  
M  
P**

F  
I  
R  
E  


**S  
O  
N  
G**

SONG  


***everyone stops and looks at spongebob'**

**Rukia: You don't write spongbob fanfics do you?**

**Author: no...**

**Kaname: Then how'd he get in here?**

**Spongbob: The magic of Krabby patties!**

**Yuuki: this is insane...**

**Zero: *completely brain dead***

**Author:....**

**Orhime:....**

**Kagome:....**

***slowly everyone starts to leave, until only spongbob is left***

***Edward Elric walks in and sees the sponge.***

***He just looks at it with droopy, tired eyes. and walks away***

**Ed ( form Full metal alchemist ): I need a vacation**

**To be continued**


End file.
